A Beautiful Christmas
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Bilbo and Frodo get to spend a little time together for Yuletide. Then they get together with another visitor.


A Beautiful Winter

Bilbo Baggins was sitting in the parlor in his favorite chair, reading his favorite book, and smoking his favorite pipe. Frodo was visiting while his parents were in the markets of Hobbiton. They were buying presents for him and his cousins on Primula's side. Bilbo agreed to let Frodo visit while his parents went shopping. As Yuletide was approaching, Drogo and Primula had to get the shopping done. Frodo was left at Bilbo's home, so he wouldn't know what his parents got for his present. The boy had just turned nine years old about four months ago. He sat on the floor and had been reading books by the dozen. He and Bilbo could easily guess the Yule present he was getting. And Frodo could wait…he longed for it. A new book. He had read every book in his parents' house, and now he was working on reading every book that Bag End had to offer. It was a real treat for Frodo to visit and ask Bilbo if he could read some.

The silence was broken when they heard the bell ring outside. Bilbo wasn't expecting company, but still, he stood, and walked to the door. He opened to find a very exasperated Bell Gamgee. In her arms she held her baby, May, who was now seven months old.

"Master Baggins," She huffed, as though she had run over. "I'm so sorry to bother you- I've asked around the whole of Bagshot row…But I have some emergency to run to, but I didn't want to bring May out in the cold for too long."

"I can take her for you." Bilbo quickly offered, knowing what Bell was to ask of him. He took May from her and asked; "Where is The Gaffer?"

"He took the others to a little winter party." Bell replied. "They do something fun with the Cottons every year. Daisy was especially excited. It's her first Yuletide party to remember. I stayed at the smial because I didn't want to bring May out…even though the children are making gingerbread houses. But they also play in the snow. Anyways, I have an emergency- My sister, Laura is having a baby today, I have to run and help."

"Say no more." Bilbo said. "You must hurry and help your sister. And don't worry about May. She's in good hands."

Bell nodded and ran off. It was the fastest Bilbo had seen Bell run. Laura was her younger sister after all. He knew this was her first child. He closed the door and walked into the parlor.

"Frodo! We have another visitor!" Bilbo announced.

Frodo looked up from his book and his eyes brightened.

"You haven't been around since you first held her. Look was this little one can do." Bilbo gently set May next to Frodo. The infant was old enough to sit up by herself.

"I was told by The Gaffer she's having trouble crawling." Bilbo said. "He says her sister, Daisy, keeps bringing things to her, so she hasn't learned to get things for herself yet."

"Daisy is four now, right?" Frodo asked.

"Yes. Soon to be five."

"Maybe I can help her learn to crawl." Frodo said. Frodo couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt especially connected to May. He was only eight years old when May was a newborn. She was so small, and rarely opened her eyes. But still, something about her was special. Now here she was, sitting up by herself, and expecting to be crawling soon. The best thing; her eyes were wide open with curiosity. She looked at Frodo and smiled. She reached out for him to pick her up.

"I think she somehow remembers you." Bilbo commented. "I'll just be in the study for a moment. Yell to me if you need anything."

"Yes, Uncle." Frodo said. When Bilbo left, the boy positioned May to help her learn how to crawl. She only looked up at him in confusion. Her brow furrowed even more when Frodo walked across the room and knelt down, patting the floor.

"Come on, May! You can do it! Crawl towards me!"

May only gave him more concerned looks, raising her eyebrow at him. Yes, she certainly had the sass of a Goodchild… and she was only seven months old.

But the infant decided if Frodo wasn't going to pick her up, she would somehow go to him and give him a piece of her mind. She began to place her hands in front of her, one by one. She rocked a little and paused for a long moment. Frodo said patiently and waited.

"You can do it." He whispered. Frodo had all the patience in the world, which was unusual for a nine-year-old. But he was a Baggins, and his patience could last a while.

May however, was an impatient, hot-tempered Gamgee and a blunt Goodchild. Not the best mix. May let out a frustrated yell. For a moment, Frodo thought she might start crying. But May didn't cry, and she would not give up just yet. The infant slowly, but surely, began to crawl towards Frodo.

"That's it!" Frodo gasped. "Come here, May!"

Bilbo must have heard May's yelling, because he hastily walked into the parlor. His mouth dropped open and he had to cover it to keep from gasping. May was crawling!

May didn't lose concentration on the task at hand. She continued on her mission to get to Frodo and scold him for making her go through this. She finally made it into his arms and with a swift hand, smacked his cheek.

"May!" Bilbo was torn between reprimanding the infant and congratulating her. "That wasn't very nice!"

"I deserved it." Frodo laughed. "I made her crawl; besides, it didn't hurt."

"Though it may in the future." Bilbo chuckled. "She is a Gamgee after all."

Frodo laughed again. May smiled up at him. The boy looked into her eyes again. He could see a promising future for her…but there was something about her eyes that looked so…familiar…

"Uncle…" Frodo said slowly, asking the question that had been plaguing his mind. "Is it possible to dream about the future?"

Bilbo looked at his nephew in surprise. This seemed to be such a heavy question for a nine-year-old boy. Before Bilbo new it he was speaking. "Why do you ask?"

Frodo's cheeks turned red and he looked down at May, who was reaching for the boy's dark-brown curls.

"Well… it's just that… I had a dream I was in the garden, just outside. I was playing with a little girl in the leaves…and…she had the same eyes as May…"

Bilbo smiled. "Sometimes dreams don't mean anything, and sometimes they mean everything. Give it time, and one day you'll have the answer."

Frodo smiled, seeming relieved. "Maybe it was a dream about the future…"

~jb~

"Frodo, we're back!" Primula informed, walking into the parlor where Frodo was still playing with May.

"Mama! Look what May can do!" Frodo said, almost too excitedly. He walked over to his mother and beckoned May to come to him. At this point it was much easier for May to crawl over to him.

"We've been practicing all day!" Frodo said, picking May up.

"Very good!" Primula smiled. "Tell her goodbye though, we're heading home."

"But I have to show Bell- mean- Mrs. Gamgee!" Frodo protested.

"I'm sure Bilbo can show her." Primula reassured.

"But what if she only crawls for me?" Frodo bargained.

"Trust me dear, once they start, they never stop." Primula replied. Frodo wasn't sure what she meant, but he knew he was not going to win this argument. He gave May a kiss on the cheek before setting her down. Frodo gave Bilbo a hug goodbye.

"Please! Be sure to show Mrs. Gamgee!" Frodo urged.

"I promise." Bilbo replied. "Bell has been working on this for months now. She'll be quite pleased."

Once the Bagginses had left, Bilbo sat with May, rocking her to sleep.

"Listen here, little miss." Bilbo said softly. "That boy is only nine years old. Don't make him fall in love with you too quickly… at least wait until you're thirty-three…or even when you're in your forties and ready for courting…" He swallowed nervously. Even though May and Daisy were just his neighbors, it sometimes felt like they were his daughters. He would put himself in The Gaffer's feet and wondered how he would feel about his little girls meeting gentle-hobbits. These poor girls would have a hard time finding the right one. Not only would the lads be running away in fear of the girls' father, but her brothers, and their mad, old, neighbor as well.

Bilbo chuckled at the thought. That was years and years away. He ought to enjoy their youth while it lasts.

 **Merry Christmas! 2018**


End file.
